fighting to be more
by 1 FANtastic
Summary: Sequel to could we ever be more. If you haven't read the first one, you'll won't understand this one.
1. Chapter 1

Two years later Apov

As I sit at the airport I replay the last time I was in Seattle in my head. You would think after two years I would be over the situation that caused to leave my life behind and start over new in Savannah. I know I should have stayed, god knows I wanted to. But at the time I just wanted Christian safe and he was anything but safe with me around.

So I left, moved to Savannah, got a job at a high school and never looked back. I enjoy my life here. I spend most of my time with my mom and I don't have a lot of friends but I'm happy. When I first decided to leave Seattle I didn't have many people to tell since everyone close to me basically bullied me away, but when I told Ray he was devastated.

He didn't understand why I had to leave and he really didn't want me to be with my mom but he came around. He comes to spend weekends and holidays with me and he even managed to play nice with my mom. I'll be the first to admit I hated my mother for cheating on my dad but he has Bernice and my mom has Bob, everyone is happy so the past is the past. Ray never fails to ask me to move back and I always tell him no.

Everyone made it pretty clear they didn't want me around, so why go back. Over the years whenever I think of what Mia and Elliot said I don't feel sad, I feel pissed. They blamed me for something I had no control over and bullied me for wanting to be with someone I cared about. I know you're wondering why the fuck I'm going back? It's simple, Jose is having a huge gallery opening. My other friends may have turned their back on me but not Jose.

He's the only one that gave a damn about me enough to ask my father how to get in contact with me. Whenever he calls I feel like my old self again. We talk, we laugh and before you know it our call is over and I'm back to being the closed off person I have become. The other teachers at the high school have tried to get close to me, but I keep them at arms length. I don't feel the need for friends. I don't feel the need for anything anymore. I have my dad, my mom and my job to keep me grounded.

"Boarding call for flight 211 to Seattle." Well it's no turning back now. As I board the plane I prepare myself for the five hour flight. Jose show starts at seven, so I'll have just enough time to check in to my hotel room, change my clothes and head to the gallery. Not wanting to be bothered I put my earphones in and lose myself. I find myself in the same dream as always. A copper hair, blue eye little boy running in a field of tall grass in search of me. I always wake up before he finds me. I always wake up feeling depressed. I don't see a child in my future, maybe because I haven't been with anyone in two years. As I get off the plane and walk through Sea tac, every memory I have of Seattle comes rushing back. I instantly become annoyed. I leave the warmth of the airport and walk out into the cold, damp Seattle weather. I'm glad I only have to be here until Sunday. I hail a cab and tell him I'm headed to the Fairmont hotel. While he's driving I can't help but be dazed when I notice Grey house. Knowing Christian he's probably still in there somewhere. I won't allow myself to think about him. I can't allow myself to think about him, especially when I know I can't have him.

Upon arriving at my hotel, I check in, shower and get dressed. I don't want to stand out to much, so I decide to wear my black sheer DKNY blouse, white skinny jeans and my black Malono Blahniks. I grab my white blazer and I'm out the door. I jump in another cab and head to the show. Not wanting to reminisce I put all my attention into my phone. After texting my dad and mother letting them know I landed safely the cab comes to a halt. I don't know what to expect from Jose's show but I just want to see my friend. I enter the gallery and I honestly don't know where to begin. Every photo is beautiful. From landscapes to forgotten keepsakes every photo is better then the next. I am extremely proud of him. I walk around a little while longer until I bump into a wall of muscle. At first I'm pissed off, but in second glance I realize it's Jose. I wrap him in a hug so tight I truly think I'm hurting him.

"Ana, I'm so glad you're here. I've missed you."

"I've missed you to." Don't cry, please don't cry. A single tear rolls down my cheek. Crap!

"No Ana, no crying tonight. Now come on, I want you to meet my fiance." He introduce me to his fiance Lyla. She is a engineer and shares Jose passion for photography. The whole night is one of pure joy. I can't believe I've been away for so long, oh well I'll just enjoy the time I have with Jose now. After the show is over Jose insisted he take Lyla and I out to eat. I agree just to spend a few more hours with my old friend. He picks some fancy restaurant called the mile high club. It's kind of weird seeing Jose so mature but it suits him. Once were seated we order wine and Lyla tells me how Jose proposed. Apparently he took photos of jewelry for some magazine and asked Lyla opinion on them. She picked out her favorite ring from the photo and the next day Jose dropped to one knee and presented her with that very ring. It's so romantic.

"Jose, I'm really happy for you. When is the wedding?"

" six months from now. I want you there but if you feel uncomfortable I understand"

"Jose, why in the world would I be uncomfortable?" He gives me a you know why look and I understand what he's trying to say.

"Ana look, they are my friends as well. I know the Grey clan might not be your favorite people but they mean a lot to me as well as you. Like I said I'll understand if you feel uncomfortable." This is his wedding, my feelings are the last thing he should be worried about.

"Jose Rodriguez, if you think for one moment I'll miss your wedding you're crazy." We share a small laugh before I excuse myself and head to the ladies room.

As I maneuver through the maze of tables I think I hear my name. When I look in the direction I thought I heard it coming from I don't see anyone I know. Just some pregnant lady with short strawberry blonde hair. I keep walking and as I get closer to the bathroom I hear it again. I turn around and I'm wrapped in a hug. Well it's kind of a hug, the pregnant lady is hugging me but it's weird because her huge belly is in the way and I'm making no attempt to hug her back.

"Um, do I know you?" She lets me go and as she stands before me I realize this pregnant woman is Kate. "Kate?"

"Yeah. I know I'm fat now but I didn't think I was unrecognizable." I don't laugh at her joke.

"Um, well I guess congratulations are in order." I keep my voice flat and cold. This woman is not my friend.

"Thank you. Why don't you come say hi. I know everyone will love to see you." Before I have time to protest she's dragging me to a table in the back where Elliot, Mia and Ethan are seated. Crap, crap, crap, crap.

"Everyone look who I found." They all gawk at me as if I'm a ghost. Ethan stands and hugs me, once again I make no attempt to hug him back. Elliot and Mia both stay seated but Elliot greets me.

"Ana, you look great."

"Thank you, oh and congratulations on the baby." He smiles the smile of a proud father.

"Thank you. You should sit down and have a drink."

"No, I'm fine. I really should be going."

Kate and Ethan look as if they want to protest. "Enjoy your dinner." I turn to leave but I her the high pitch voice of one, Mia Grey.

"Ana wait, we should all get together for old times sake." I want to laugh. Last time I checked she accused me of trying to get her brother killed.

"I'm only in town for a couple of days and I have plans that will take up most of my time. But Once again, enjoy your dinner." I turn on my heels and head back to Jose and Lyla to grab my coat and purse and get out of here.

"Ana what's wrong."

"Nothing, I just want to get some sleep, I have to drive out to see Ray tomorrow." I wish I could stay longer but I rather not be bothered with the grey clan.

"Well, will we at least see you before you leave?"

"Of course, we can have breakfast before my plane leaves Sunday." I hug Jose and Lyla and head to the elevator. I don't know why, but I'm angry. Kate act as if we're still friends, if she was ever my friend she would have been there for me that night I was getting attacked by Mia and Elliot, the same could be said for Ethan. I'm better off without them. When the elevator comes to open I'm paralyzed. I'm met with grey eyes. I look him over and can't help but notice Ashley hanging off of his arm scowling at me. I want to tell her it's no need for that but instead I brush past them and enter the elevator pressing the button for the ground floor. Christian walks off the elevator and simply says "welcome back Miss. Steele." To anyone else that would seem like a simple greeting, but I know Christian and I can tell he is anything but happy. I can tell by the way he has his hands in his pockets that he wants to scream.

"I'm not back Mr. Grey, just visiting." The elevator door closes. I let out a breath I wasn't aware I was even holding.


	2. Chapter 2

Whoop whoop, high fives to everyone who liked, favorite and followed this story. I'll update every two days, I promise. Thank u for reading.

Apov

After leaving the restaurant I decide to walk around and clear my head. I don't know what to make of my encounter with Everyone. If they thought for one second I would jump up and down with joy after how they treated me, they're obviously delusional. I don't feel the need to rekindle my friendship, I fly back to Savannah Sunday so I won't have to be bothered with the ghost of my past life.

I walk the streets of Seattle with no real destiny, it's almost ten at night but I'm restless. Deep down I know I should let go of this anger I feel, but I refuse to. They made me out to be some selfish bitch that purposely put the man she loved in danger. I guess I shouldn't say I loved Christian as if it's past tense. I still love Christian, but whether or not he still loves me is the question. He obviously moved on.

I wonder if him and Ashley are married or even engaged. Either way I know they're together. Feeling the overwhelming need to lay down I head back to my hotel. I walk through the lobby and head to the elevator not paying attention to much, but I feel eyes on me. I never feel as though I'm being watched in Savannah, but the minute I step foot in Seattle I feel like eyes are all over me.

As the elevator comes to a stop at my floor, my nerves stand on edge. Stepping off the elevator I'm not at all surprised by what I see. Christian is leaning against my hotel room door. With a heavy sigh I walk towards him, mentally preparing myself for the hurricane that is Christian Grey.

"Can I help you with something Christian?" I keep my voice even and flat, I have to stay calm.

"Where have you been?"The nerve. As if he didn't just have Ashley hanging all over him.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I went for a walk." I move him out the way to unlock the door.

"So are you going to tell me why you left?" I guess he's getting straight to the point. Of course he doesn't know why I left, Mia and Elliot would never tell him the truth.

"Christian, it's late. I have a early morning and I rather not do this right now."

"You rather not do this? I think I have the right to know why you left. After we fought so hard to be together, you owe me that much" His voice is laced with anger and hurt. But mostly anger. I might as well settle in for a long night.

"Okay. Let me change out of these clothes first." I open the door wider to let him in.

I head in the room, while Christian take s a seat in the living room area. I put on a pair of sweats and a camisole before I head out to talk. I take a seat across from him, not quite sure how this conversation is going to go.

"So, are you going to tell me why you felt the need to move all the way to Savannah, without so much as a good bye." Of course he would know where I moved to. But if he knew where I was, why didn't he ever come to Savannah.

"Christian, you weren't safe with me around. That night you were in the hospital made that painfully clear." I've learned to numb myself to the situation a long time ago, if I hadn't I'm sure I would have become an emotional wreck.

"So you couldn't even make sure I was OK first?"

"I'm sorry Christian, but I stand by my decision to protect you" I can literally see the moment Christian loses it.

"Who the fuck are you? You can't possibly be the same Ana. The Anastasia I knew would never have left. She would never stay away for two years without contacting someone. And yet you sit before me as if you couldn't care less." I care, I just hide it well.

"I can assure you I'm the same person, I've just learned not to cry over spilled milk. Yes, I wanted to be with you but with someone trying to kill you because of me, I don't see how that would have been possible. So I moved away and started over." I shrug my shoulders, After two years I no longer feel the pain I felt when I first left.

"So you never stopped to think about me, or Kate and Mia for that matter? They're your best friends and you never even tried to call and let them know you were safe." I close my eyes and count to ten. I'm barely keeping my temper under wraps and he wants to yell at me about my so called friends.

"Christian, I think you should sit down with YOUR friends and family and have a really serious talk about how they felt about us being together." His brow furrows in confusion. "Now, if you wouldn't mind I'll like to get some rest." He understands that I no longer want to have this conversation and walks to the door. Before he exits my room he turns around and says his final words.

"I've really missed you freshman, I don't know why you're like this but I can see the old Ana in there somewhere, and I know she missed me to." I don't say a word as he leaves. Maybe he's right, maybe I'm still the same girl that was head over hills in love with him. It doesn't matter though, too much time has past for us to just ignore it. I climb in bed and dream of a huge house on the sound.

Cpov

As I lie in my bed I think about my talk with Ana last night. She seemed like she couldn't care less about the fact that we all missed her. I know it wasn't the easiest time for us back then, but we could have made it work. I would have done everything possible to protect her. I guess she did what she thought was best, still I can't accept that. She left me... while I was in a hospital getting surgery, she left me.

I woke up to everyone I cared for except her. Mia said Ana did it for the best, Elliot said I should just focus on getting better, So I did just that. It was hard and stressful but I pulled through with the help of Ashley. She took care of me and nursed me back to the man I once was. I never stopped looking for the person that tried to kill me, but it was never another attack. Taylor stays on it but every lead we had was a dead end. So slowly but surely my life went back to normal, minus a certain blue eyed beauty.

I wonder what Ana meant by ask my family how they felt about us being together. Everyone loved Ana. Still I guess I can ask them at breakfast once I get to Bellevue. I look at the clock on my bed side table and see it's almost seven o'clock. Ashley is still fast asleep next to me, I slowly get out of bed trying my best not to wake her and head into the shower. She has to work a double shift at the hospital so she won't be able to come. Twenty minutes later I'm out the shower and looking for something to wear. I feel Ashley wrap her arms around my mid section and soft kisses on my back.

"Good morning." She's runs her hands over my stomach.

"Good morning." I kiss her forehead before leaving the closet, she follows behind. "I'm in a rush so I can't take you to work, is that ok?" She nods her head as if she understands. I can tell something is bothering her "Ashley, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just since Anastasia is back, I was just wondering if she was going to be at Bellevue this morning."

"I highly doubt it." She visibly relaxes in front of me before she runs off to grab a shower. I dress as quickly as possible and head out. Since I'm only going to my parents house I don't feel the need for Taylor. As I drive I can't help but think about Ana. Her leaving is one thing but it's like she's a different person. The way she talked was like she had no emotions, she didn't react to anything I was saying. She's distant and cold unlike the Ana I've known for so long. I don't see my freshman when I look at her, I see a woman who is angry, but I don't know what caused that anger.

As I pull into Bellevue I notice Mia and Ethan car. I enter the house and can smell pancakes cooking. I enter the kitchen and my mother and Mia are hard at work while my father and Ethan are in a deep conversation. Mia jumps on me the moment she notices me standing there.

"Christian, I'm so happy you made it."

"Mia, we just had dinner last night."

We both share a laugh. "So where's Elliot and Kate?" Mia smile fades.

"Um Elliot called, Kate had a bad night. They'll be here a little later." I think I missed something because Mia looks utterly nervous.

"Why? What happened?" Ethan talks instead of Mia, whose looking anywhere but at me.

"Well, Kate was taken back by how cold Ana treated her. You know how much Kate missed Ana." I remember when Kate first heard from Jose that Ana moved away. She was a mess.

"I talked to Ana last night, she doesn't seem the same." I pause remembering her harsh demeanour.

"Wait, you talked to her?" Mia ask turning her attention from the pancakes to me. I nod my head. "What did she say?"

"She said her leaving was for the best."

"Well Christian, someone did try to kill you because of Ana. And once she left you were safe again."

"None of that matters. I love Ana. After everything that happened to us over the years, we were going to finally be together. Do you know how it feels to want something for years, and the moment it's finally yours, it's ripped away from you? I understand a lot was happening, but don't ever make it seem like her leaving me was the reasonable choice." Mia doesn't say anything, my mother comes and wraps me in a hug.

"Christian, aren't you happy with Ashley?"

"I'm happy because I have a great life, with wonderful friends and family. I care for Ashley but I love Ana and now she's changed and I fear she'll never love me the way she use to."

Ethan gets up and places a hand on my shoulder." I know it might not seem like it but no matter how much she changes, I suspect she'll always love you." I hope he's right.

Apov Sunday morning

I've had enough of Seattle. I drove to Portland yesterday to spend time with Ray and Bernice. It felt great to be around my dad, I almost felt like myself again. I wish things were different so I could stay, but they're not. Whose to say the minute I move back the shooter won't try to kill Christian again. So here I sit packing my suitcase before I head out to breakfast with Jose and Lyla.

I told them to meet me at the restaurant in the hotel, that way I won't run into anyone. Since I have to catch a plane in a few hours, I just grab a pair of jeans, a sweater and my riding boots. I'm giddy with excitement to see Jose before I leave, after all he is my only friend. I can't believe I've been reduced to only one friend. It's not as if I kicked them out of my life, they kicked me out of theirs. We've all been friends since high school, yet it was so easy for them to turn their backs on me. I close my eyes and silently count to ten. I know you're probably wondering why I count to ten. It's simple, whenever I can feel the hold I have on my temper slipping I count and just like that I'm back to myself. The elevator comes to a stop at the lobby and I make my way through the crowd of people until I reach the restaurant. As I look around I spot Jose coming towards. He looks scared and nervous. Crap! I know something is wrong.

"Ana, please don't be mad. I didn't know what to do. She was crying and saying how much she misses you." He's talking so fast I'm not quite sure what he's saying.

"Jose, slow down."

"Ana, whatever you do, just don't hate me." I have no idea what has gotten in to Jose. But once we make it to the table, it all becomes clear. Kate and Elliot are staring at me with a weird look on they're face. Lyla looks completely clueless and Jose looks down right scared.

"This isn't the breakfast I expected." Everyone laughs a little. I don't know why. That wasn't a joke, I really didn't expect this. But who knows when I'll see Jose again, might as well get this over with. Kate stands to hug me but I extend my hand. I can see the shock and hurt in her face but I pay very little attention to it. Elliot doesn't even attempt to hug me, thank god. We shake hands as well. I know Kate has a million questions to ask, but she starts off relatively normal.

"So Ana, did you enjoy being back in Seattle?"

"Yeah, I did." The table becomes silent, as if they expect me to say more.

"Well do you know when you might be back."

"I planned on coming back for Jose and Lyla wedding." A thick cloud of awkward silence covers the table once again. This isn't going to work, I don't want to be around these people and I'm pretty sure they can tell. "I think I'm going to finish packing." Jose begins to protest but I'm in no mood to hear it. I stand from the table, turn on my heels and head for the exit. I feel bad for leaving Jose the way I did but he should have told me they were going to be here, so I could have told him I wasn't ready to play nice. As I wait for the elevator I notice Kate making her way towards me.

"Ana, wait. We need to talk." I don't need to talk, she just wants to make herself feel better about that night.

"Kate, I really do have to pack." She finally makes it to the elevator just as it opens. I step inside and so does she.

"Ana, please talk to me."

"There isn't anything to say." I'm shocked by how flat my voice is.

"Ana I'm sorry. I should have done something. We were all just scared and didn't know if Christian was going to make it." I take a deep breath and count to ten. I was worried about Christian to, but in their eyes I'm the one who put him in the hospital.

"Kate the past is the past. One day I'll want to talk about what happened, just not today." The elevator comes to my floor and I step off. As I walk to my room I hear Kate footsteps behind me, and then I don't. I turn around only to find Kate holding her belly and her face etched with pain. I get to her as fast as I possibly can, praying that everything is okay.

"Kate,what's wrongs? do you need a hospital?" She takes a few deep breaths and it's almost like nothing happened.

"I'm fine, it's just the baby has one hell of a kick." Relief washes over me. I would hate for anything to happen to Kate baby.

"I'm glad you're okay." I place a hand over her belly. I feel the smallest of bumps, then another and another. I can't believe it, my best friend is having a baby. She'll have a child that looks just like her and Elliot, a child to love and cherish for the rest of her life. A single tears falls from my eye. I have no idea why in crying. Maybe because I missed so many important milestones in my friends life or possibly because I'm no where close to those milestones myself.

"Ana, are you OK?"

"No." I wipe away the few tears that have fallen down my cheeks. "I miss you so much" a nervous laugh erupts out of me.

"I miss you to." She wraps me in a hug that I return. I wish this one moment could change everything, sadly it can't. I break our embrace.

"Kate, I really should be going. But if you want you could call."

"Of course." After a quick exchange of numbers. I head to my hotel room to let out a much needed sigh of relief. Like I said, I've had enough of Seattle. Savannah here I come.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter took me half an hour to write and I literally wrote the first thing that came to mind, but some of your reviews left a really bad taste in my mouth. So for that reason alone you guys get two updates today. Ana and Christian will be together from here on out. Don't hate me too much for how short it is, I'll update a longer chapters within the next few days.

Cpov

I've been on edge since I've seen Ana. I know it's pointless to stress over her since she flew back to Savannah Sunday. Maybe it's for the best that she left, something obviously changed her. I regret it the moment I thought it. She belongs with me, so her leaving will never be for the best. Yet she acts as if we never loved each other. That's just it, maybe she doesn't love me anymore. I grow frustrated just by the thought.

"Mr. Grey, your brother and sister are here to speak with you sir." Andrea voice booms out of the intercom.

"Send them in." Mia has been acting weird lately and Elliot has been avoiding me since Friday.

As they enter my office, I can tell Mia has been crying. Elliot has a look of guilt all over his face. My day is going to go from bad to worst. "What's going on?"

They both take seats in front of my desk. Mia looks down at the floor, Elliot takes a deep breath before he speaks. "Christian, we both did something that neither of us are proud of. But at the time we thought we were doing the right thing to keep you safe." Now I'm scared, it's never good when Elliot uses his serious voice.

"What is it?" I look between the both of them.

"Well, it was the night of your accident. We were so scared and we didn't know if you would make it... And that's when Ana told us about a letter she received."

I remember that letter, Ana blamed everything on herself because of that letter. " What does that have to do with anything? And why the hell is Mia so quiet?" She jumps at the mention of her name. I can see her trying to muster up the courage to speak.

"Well, we suggested that it would be better if Ana, stayed away from you." I can't possibly be hearing this right.

I lean in closer, so I can hear everything thing they're saying correctly. "You did what?"

"We just wanted you safe and out of harms way. How could that have been possible with someone trying to kill you over her." I try, and I do mean try to stay calm. Everything makes sense now. Mia went from being Ana best friend to not batting a eye after she moved away.

"SO, YOU DROVE HER AWAY? DID YOU EVER STOP TO THINK OF WHAT I WANTED?"

Elliot stands before me trying to give me excuses and protect our sister, not that I would ever really physically hurt her. "Christian, we all felt bad. We weren't thinking straight."

"Who all knew?"

"Kate and Ethan." So everyone she cared about made it seem as if she was the root of my problems. Poor Ana.

"And I take it no one tried to stop her from leaving." Their silence is my answer. "How could you? Ana wanted to leave me after she seen the letter. I had to practically beg her to stay. I love Ana and I would have done anything to be with her. If I was Ana I would have left to. She had no one to stand by her." I shake my head in disbelief, not understanding how people could be so cruel to someone they loved.

"Christian, we really are sorry." Mia snuffles as Elliot holds her close for comfort.

"What are you saying sorry to me for? You should apologize to Ana, that is if she ever speaks to you again." I rather not look at them right now, I gather my suit jacket and head out of my office. Taylor catches up with me in two long strides.

"Taylor, have the jet ready in a hour."

Apov

I love my job, and why shouldn't I. I get to introduce the written word to young minds. The high school I work for is one of the best. Most of the students are polite and my fellow teachers give me my space. But the best parts of my day are when I can come home and unwind. I usually cook dinner and grab a glass of wine but tonight is a take out kind of night. As I pull in front of my apartment, my phone begins to go off in my purse. I look at the screen and see that it's Kate.

"Hey" I'm still in no mood to go back to how we once were, but I do miss talking to her.

"Hey, I wanted to call and give you a heads up. Elliot and Mia told Christian what happened."

I'm completely and utterly shocked.

"Oh. I guess that's a good thing." I wonder how Christian reacted. "How did he take it?"

"Not good. Elliot said he stormed off, he hasn't answered his phone since." I almost feel bad, notice how I said almost.

"Anyway how's the baby?" After that we get lost in baby. Kate has really taken motherhood head on. She talks about her baby with so much pride and admiration, it's awe inspiring.

After two hours of talking to Kate, I head to bed. My always recurrent dreams consume me. I dream of me with child, in a huge house. I notice a ring on my finger but my husband is unknown. I'm woken by banging. I look at the alarm clock and it's one o'clock in the morning. Very hesitantly I make my way to my front door. I look out the peep hole and see Christian. I open the door and I can tell he's having one hell of a day.

"Christian, what are you doing here?"

"I know what happened."

I sigh." I know you do." I open my door to let him in.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you upset with them, in their own weird way they did it to protect you. I was hurt at first, but I got over it." Christian doesn't look pleased with my explanation at all.

"Don't give me that you got over it bullshit. I can tell by your personality that you're anything but over it. We could have been together these last two years but we're not, if you're OK with that tell me now."

I can feel the hold I have on my temper slipping before I explode, releasing two years of anger. "Your brother and sister did this to us. Granted I'm the one that up rooted her life and left but Elliot and Mia gave me every reason to. So do not think you can yell at me about us being together, how long did it take for you to replace me with Ashley?" I'm seething with anger and Christian looks stuck.

"So, you think I replaced you? Ashley and I aren't together. I mean, we have sex from time to time and she might spend the night here and there but we aren't a couple." I don't know if I should be relieved or not.

"It still doesn't matter, something always comes in between us." I think of all our failed attempts over the years.

"Ana, I know us being together might be hard but I'm willing to fight for us. I don't care if I have to fly here every weekend, I want to be with you. And no matter how cold you my seem, I know you want to be with me to."

He's right, I do want to be with him. Christian and I was never meant to be friends, we were always meant to be more. It'll be difficult but I know it'll be worth it.  
>"So you're willing to fly here every weekend?" I raise my eyebrow in a playful manner.<p>

" I think you know I'm willing to do anything for you."

He leans in a places a soft kiss on my lips. And just like that I'm that fifteen year old girl all over again. 


	4. Chapter 4

I received a few very mean and hateful reviews. I never proclaimed to be a great writer and I truly do welcome every review but enough is enough. If you don't like my story for any reason, STOP FUCKING READING IT. How fucked up do you have to be to read a story only to bash it. Unfortunately I have no idea who the piece of shit it because they leave their reviews as a guest. So I want to personally tell you to FUCK OFF. IF YOU WERE PAYING ATTENTION ANA AND KATE AREN'T AS CLOSE AS BEFORE BUT THEY'RE ON SPEAKING TERMS. So if you could get a life, that'll be great.

Apov

As I lay in Christian arms I feel at peace and unsettled. We've done nothing but talked and so far we've come to the conclusion that I have ever right to feel the way I feel towards Mia and Elliot. Not only did they scare me off, they never told Christian why I left; they made it seem as if it was my choice to leave him, when that is far from the truth. Christian doesn't understand why I've mended fences with Kate and refuse flat out to even talk to Mia. It's simple, Kate reached out to me when she chased me around a hotel six mouths pregnant, granted she should have reached out a long time ago. I will always think she should have said something that night, but I can understand her reason for keeping quiet. She stood by Elliott, who stood up for his brother. So yes, Kate and I talk on the phone, but don't mistake my kindness for weakness. I won't jump back into my old life like nothing happened. Christian doesn't understand my resistance but he's willing to stand by me no matter what. If I'm honest, I hate him for going back to Ashley. I know they weren't in a real relationship, but they were having sex with each other. I'm glad he told me the truth about the two of them, but it still hurts.

I look at the clock and see that it's almost seven o'clock in the morning. I decide to unwrap myself from Christian and head into the shower. As the warm water washes over me, my mind wonders if I let down my defense to soon. I've built a wall around myself over the years and I feel it crumbling. Part of me is frantic to built it as fast as possible, and the other part wants to build it around Christian and I. I know this is impossible; I could never keep him from his family and I wouldn't want to.

I feel strong hands wrap around my torso; caressing me and sending shivers down my spine. I turn around and come face to face with Christian.

"Don't even think about it. I'm exhausted thanks to you and I have to be at work in a hour." He places kisses on my shoulder and runs his hands over my backside.

"Well, Taylor will be here in twenty minutes to take me to the airport and since I won't be back until Friday..." he trails off but I know exactly what he's trying to say.

"Save it. You still have to talk to Ashley remember." I refuse to have sex with Christian why Ashley is under the impression that he is hers.

"Alright, alright. Can I at least have a kiss good morning?" I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him close before I kiss him passionately.

Ten minutes later we're both showered and halfway dressed. I almost don't want Christian to go, but it's unrealistic to think he would stay here when he has a empire to run. I guess I'll just go back to my life of solitude. I let out a heavy sigh that doesn't go unnoticed by Christian.

"What's wrong?"

"I kind of don't want you to leave." He buttons his shirt and makes his way over to me.

"Ana, you've just went two years without seeing me, surely you can go three days." I begin to giggle, he does have a point.

"I guess you're right." I put my earrings in and search for my watch.

"Ana, are you sure nothing else is wrong?" I stop what I'm doing and debate weather I should voice my true concerns.

"I feel like the minute you get back to Seattle something is going to find its way to come in between us." He wraps his arms around me and kisses the top of my head.

"Ana, do you think I will let anything come in between us? After years of our constant back and forth, I have you and absolutely nothing will change that. If you're not ready to be bothered with certain people in Seattle, fine. But I meant it when I said I'll come every weekend, because I love you. So don't think the worst, I just want to make you happy." I know what you're thinking, your wondering why should I believe him? God knows he's played with my heart for years and slept with anything moving in the process. But none of that matters, I can tell by the look of determination he has in his eye that he means every word. It's the look he had whenever he use to talk about starting his own company, feeding the less fortunate and playing a part in saving the world. I'll crawl through the pits of hell for that look, only because I know he'll pull me out.

"I love you to." He smiles his always pleasant smile before giving me a gentle kiss. "So, you promise you'll be back Friday?"

"Yes, but I won't tell you what time." I raise my eyebrow.

"Why not?"

"Because I want to surprise you."

"Or maybe you're not really coming back." I say jokingly and put on my high heels on one at a time.

"Stick out your wrist." I stick out my wrist curious to see what he might do to it. He takes his white gold Rolex watch off the night stand and places it around my wrist. It's so big it almost falls off. "My mom and dad gave me this watch when I started GEH, they were so proud of me and the wanted to get me something I could keep and cherish. I rarely ever take it off, so if you have it then I'll have to come back." Awwww is it me or is Christian extra sappy this morning.

"Christian, you don't have to." I open my mouth to protest but he's not having any of it.

"Don't even try to give it back, I'll get it from you Friday." After a few kisses, we're out the door.

The drive to my job is quick and uneventful. Taylor is following us since Christian insisted that he rides with me to spend a few more minutes together. As I pull into my usual parking space outside the school, I notice a few teachers standing in front talking amongst themselves. Christian's out the car and opening my door before I fully turn the car off. I laugh loudly.

I'm not quite sure what caught the other teachers attention but I watch as the all look in awe at the greek god that is Christian Grey. Honestly they look at him as if he's their saving grace, my annoyance grows when I see them coming towards us.

"Good morning Miss. Steele." Lisa Matthews voice only adds fuel to my annoyance.

"Good morning." I don't smile and I turn my attention back to Christian hoping they will get the hint that I don't want to be bothered, sadly they don't.

"So Anastasia, who is your friend?" She flutter her lashes, I roll my eyes at her desperate attempts to get Christian attention.

"This is my boyfriend." She doesn't need to know his name, all she needs to know is that he's mine.

"Oh, well it was nice to meet you." She extends her hand to Christian, he shakes it and she turns on her heels and heads into the school. I'm not sure what just happened, since Lisa is anything but a friend of mine. She has tried many times to get me to come out of my hard demeanor of a shell and failed. So I'm not buying her passive aggressive act for a minute. Christian seems to be amused by the whole thing.

"And what exactly are you laughing at, Mr. Grey?" He's biting his lip to hold back his laughter.

"It's just funny to see you so territorial." He looks as if he could double over in laughter.

"I just get tired of women gawking at you." Taylor beeps the horn and I know our time together is over. He gives me a kiss before he runs off to head to the airport. I stand looking at the car disappear from my site. I misses him already, as I walk into the school I look down at my reminder that he'll be back.

Cpov

After a five hour flight I want nothing more then to climb into my bed and rest. Sadly that is nearly impossible with the workload I have to deal with. I can't complain too much since I brought it on myself. I don't regret flying to Savannah for a second. Ana and I cleared the air between us. She voiced her concerns and I did my best to reassure her that she has nothing to be worried about. So as it is, Anastasia Steele is mine, truly and utterly mine. I wish we could be together in the same state but thanks to my siblings, I'm not sure that will change any time soon. I know I'll have to talk to them but I'm in no rush. As Taylor and I exit the elevator and make our way through the double doors of the foyer, I notice Ashley. She's curled up on the couch reading something from a folder. I almost forgot about her, nonetheless I still have to tell her this thing we have going on is over.

As I get closer to the couch she looks up and smiles before making her way over to me. I know this is going to be hard, but it needs to be done.

"Hey, where have you been. I was getting so worried."

"I had to fly out of town for something important." I can see her inching closer to me so I put some distance between us."Ashley, we need to talk." She takes her seat back on the couch, watching me with knowing eyes. "Whatever this is between us, has to stop." She just looks at me. I'm not sure if she doesn't know what to do or say. "Ashley, say something."

"Why are you doing this? I thought what we had was special."

"Ashley, all we have is sex, I want something more then that."

"You could have something more with me." I watch as she goes from frantic to completely calm. "Is this about Ana?"

"No, this is about what I want."

"Oh, and I guess what you want is to be with Ana? She ups and leaves why you were practically fighting for your life and you welcome her back with open arms?" Her voice is filled with some unknown emotion.

"Ashley, I never meant to hurt you."

"Well you have a funny way of showing it. I thought that maybe if I was at your beck and call, you'll see that I'm the one who truly cared about you. But no, after two years nothings changed."

I watch as she gathers her things and heads to the elevator. I feel bad but what did she expect to happen? I told Ashley I didn't want a relationship, she said she didn't either. But the more we had sex I started to see that she obviously still had feelings for me. I've tried many times to call off our arrangement, but she insisted that she didn't want more. I should have known better.

I head to my study in attempts to tackle the files of papers Andrea dropped off this morning. It isn't as many as I thought. I turn on my computer and check some emails. It's the same mundane contracts that needs my attention. As my eyes scan the screen in front of me, I hear my phone vibrate in the distant. Not paying attention I answer it in my usual clipped tone.

"Grey."

"Christian, don't hang up." Elliot voice practically screams through the phone.

"Elliot, I'm in no mood to talk to you."

"Christian please, I'm sorry. We honestly thought we were doing what was best for you." I end the call, not giving him the chance to say anything else that might piss me off. I couldn't care less about what Elliot or Mia thought was best, I love Ana and that's all that should have mattered. Now we have two years to make up for, and I'll enjoy every minute of it.

Ashley pov

As I leave Escala, the tight grip I have on my cool demeanor slowly starts to slip. Luckily for me, I don't turn into a blubbering mess until I'm in the private confines of my own car. Slowly but surely I'm reduced to a mess of tears. I fucking knew it! The moment I seen Ana in the mile high club, I knew she would be a road block on my road to happiness. I want Christian and I will have him. I thought the more we were intimate, the stronger our bond will grow, I was highly mistaken. I wipe away my tears. I have nothing to cry about, if little miss perfect comes back to Seattle, I'll make sure she'll know how unwanted she truly is.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N

I know it's been a while since I posted but I've been debating on weather or not I even wanted to write anymore. I get that my story isn't the best and I know some people might not enjoy it, but it is MY story. I will write it how I see fit, I would rather you not leave a review at all if you didn't like it. Being rude is unnecessary and honestly I really planned on deleting my stories, but I wouldn't want to disappoint the readers who actually like them. So this morning I woke up and starting writing to see if I had the desire and this chapter is what I came up with. As always thank u for reading.

Sincerely Kayla

Apov Wednesday

As I open up the door to my apartment I drop my grocery bags on the floor. Since Christian still won't tell me when he's coming, I want to be prepared. As I begin to put the food away I hear a very annoying ringing. I check my house phone, nothing. Then my cellphone, nope not that either. Then I remembered the very unnecessary Ipad my boyfriend sent me, stating that if we were going to video chat I needed one. I answer his video call a little annoyed this is the first time I heard his voice all day.

"Well well well, look who finally remembered to call." I place the ipad on the counter facing me so I could still see Christian while I put the food away.

"Ha ha ha, I think you forgot that I called you and you texted me that you were teaching a class." Oh yeah.

"Still, what happened to you calling me every morning?" Listening to us now, you would think Christian and I have been together for years instead of two days. I guess the fact that we've known each other since high school plays a big part in that.

"I had a early breakfast meeting to finalize some contracts before I fly down to spend the weekend with you."

I feel like crap the minute he says it.

"Well I guess that's a good excuse." I can't wait for Christian to get here. It'll be two whole days of nothing but me and him, I know he's been working like a mad man to make sure he isn't bothered by work while he's here.

"I thought you might say that." We share a laugh over how well he knows me." So how was work?"

"Kind of bitter sweet. Half of my students grades are improving, but the fellow teachers caught wind of exactly who my boyfriend was, so you could only imagine what I had to deal with." I roll my eyes thinking of all the personal questions I was asked by people who usually stayed clear of me. It's safe to say, I answered none if them.

"I'm sorry. If I thought it would have been a problem I would..." He trails off, no doubt not knowing what he could possibly do. He's one of the richest and youngest CEO's in the world, people are bound to recognize him.

"Christian stop, It's fine. We're together now, stuff like this is bound to happen." Maybe if I didn't know Christian for so long, I would get what the big deal is. He is exactly what he wanted to be, his success doesn't surprise me in the least.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now, how was your day." I resume putting my groceries away.

"OK, I guess. Elliot and Mia have been calling non stop."

"Have you talked to them?"

"No. I just need time to calm down, but I can't do that if they're calling me every minute only to say the same thing about doing what was best." I know Christian is upset, but soon or later he'll have to talk to them.

"Besides that, how was your day?"

"Same old ,same old. Hey, I meant to ask you about Kate's baby shower." I put the last of the food in the refrigerator and pick up the tablet before taking a seat on the couch.

"What about it?"

"Well, it's next weekend."

"And." Like I said, I enjoy talking to Kate on the phone, that doesn't mean I want to jump back into the friendship we had.

"Ana, just consider it. Kate seems to be the only one that regrets how everything happened."

"Wait, you've talked to her?"

"Yeah. She cried most of the time, but I can tell she's really sorry." She should be sorry, but that still doesn't make up for the two years Christian and I was apart. If I never came to Seattle, none of them would have said a word about what happened. And that's what ticks me off.

"I don't know if I would want to go, but ask me next week I might have a change of heart."

"If you say so." After that we talk a little more. He watches as I cook dinner, and I watch as he works. It's strange how easily we've fallen into each others life. I honestly think we could make a long distance relationship work. But for how long?

Cpov Thursday

As I finish the last of the paper work that needed my immediate attention, I breath a sigh of relief. I've worked every second of every hour these last few days, just so I could have a work free weekend with Ana. I hate that I have to wait until the weekend to see my girlfriend, but I still don't have a choice in the matter. I don't want to push anything on Ana, but If it was up to me she would be back in Seattle. I know she has a life and a job in Savannah, so it might take a while before she even considers it.

I grab my phone to call her, knowing she is most likely on her lunch break. It rings and rings, but no answer. A few seconds later I get a text.

*sorry can't talk. Helping a few kids get extra credit.*

I shake my head as a smile plays on my face. It's comforting to know that some where inside her new hard exterior is the sweet, caring Ana I fell in lovec with. I text her back a simple OK. I know she won't be able to call until she gets home, so I might as well check my schedule and make sure I'm free to fly down tomorrow morning.

"Andrea, is my schedule clear for today and tomorrow?"

"You have a breakfast date with your mother and father at 8." Crap! I almost forgot. It's not that I don't want to see my parents, I just know that they'll get in the middle of this thing between Elliot, Mia and myself.

"That will be all Andrea." I could just have breakfast with my mother and father another time, that way I could fly out tonight. But I haven't seen my mother since Saturday and I fear she's starting to take my absence personal. I pick up the phone to call her, hoping she's free for tonight.

"Christian, what a lovely surprise. I almost thought you forgot you had a mother, with the lack of phone calls and visits." She says it so nonchalantly, I feel even worse.

"I'm sorry, I've just been busy. In fact, I was wondering if you and dad wanted to have dinner tonight instead of breakfast tomorrow?"

"That would be fantastic, how about you come over to the house once you leave work."

"OK." We end our call and I get back to work.

A little around four Taylor takes me home so I could change my clothes before I head to my parents. I enter the penthouse and head straight to my room. The closer I get to my room, I can hear what clearly is the sound of my shower running. I hesitantly walk across my room and slowly push open my bathroom door. My paranoia turns into shock and then to anger upon seeing a naked Ashley standing under my showerhead.

"What the hell are you doing here?" My voice booms and scares her.

"I have a double shift at the hospital." She makes it seem as if this explains why she's here.

"And what exactly does that have to do with you being here?"

"I always came here before a double shift." She steps out the shower and stands before me, making no attempt of grabbing a towel.

"That was before, I told you we were done."

"So why does that have to change things between us." She strides towards me seductively.

"Because I'm with someone, and I highly doubt she would appreciate a naked ex in my shower." I halfway yell at her, passing her a towel to cover herself.

"So you're finally going to be faithful to your precious little Anastasia. After two years of her being gone, you're reduced to a love struck teenage boy. How do you know she hasn't been fucking every guy she's came in contact with?"

My anger boils thinking of Ana with other guys. But I've known Ana for years, she has never been that type of girl. "Ana would never do anything like that."

She shakes her head, as if she's in disbelief. "I have to say Christian, being pathetic doesn't suit you."

"Angry, jealous bitch really doesn't suit you. Now get your shit and get out of my house."

I leave my room and call for Taylor. I tell him to make sure Ashley leaves as soon as possible. I head to my study and call Ana, feeling the need to hear her voice. She picks up after the second ring.

"Hey." I immediately begin to relax.

"Hey...I really wish you were here right now."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Besides the fact that I came home to Ashley in my shower, nothing."

"What?" I can hear the anger in her voice.

"Ana, you have to trust me when I say that nothing happened." I wait for a response but I hear nothing. "Ana?"

"I'm still here, I just don't understand why she would do that."

"We can talk about it once I get there. Anyway I'm having dinner with my mom and dad, so I'll call you tonight."

"Ok." She sounds hesitant and sad.

"I love you."

"I love you to." She hangs up, leaving me to wonder if she really believes me when I said nothing happened between Ashley and I. Taylor knocks on my study door, letting me know that Ashley has left and I'm able to enter my bedroom without being verbally abused by an angry ex. I make a mental note to find out exactly how she got into my home without someone calling me or Taylor, and once I find out who dropped the ball they're fired and that's a fact.

After a quick shower, I'm heading straight to Bellevue. I just want to get through with dinner and afterwards go home to pack. Sounds simple enough right? Well the fact that I see both Elliot and Mia car is proof that it will be anything but. As Taylor parks the car, the front door swings open and my mother stands in front of the house, looking every bit determined. With a heavy sigh I get out the car and brace myself for the train wreck that this dinner is going to be.

"Hello mom" I hug her and place a small kiss on her cheek.

"Hello sweetheart, I almost thought you weren't coming. Dinner is almost served, so come in and have a seat."

I follow my mother into my childhood home, passing photos of my siblings and I from our youth. In each photo we all look so happy and close, because we were. Elliot and Mia were my best friends, I knew they would always have back. And now I can't even talk to them. We enter the living room everyone just looks at me. I take a seat next to my dad, not wanting to be near my brother or sister.

"Glad you made it son."

I give my father a tight smile and a small nod. The tension in the air is so thick you can taste it, the silence is deafening and everyone looks anywhere but at each other. As much as I would like to leave, I came to have dinner with my parents and that's just what I plan on doing. I'm more then willing to spend the remainder of the night in this less then comfortable silence, Ethan on the other hand looks as if he determined to break the ice.

"So Christian, hows everything been going with Grey house."

"Good."

"I stopped by on my lunch break Tuesday, your assistant said you weren't in." I vaguely remember Andrea mentioning something about an Mr. Kavanagh, but after flying back from Savannah and breaking things off with Ashley I didn't care what Ethan had to say.

"Yeah, I worked from home Tuesday." I don't elaborate on why, I just leave it hanging in the air. Silence consumes the room once again. I honestly love everyone that sits in this room, but I'm not ready to forgive.

"Christian, how is Ana doing?" Mia voice tears through the silence and everyone looks as if she just poked the sleeping bull. I might be upset, but she's still my sister. I take a second to calm my nerves before I say something I might regret.

"She's good. She's a English teacher now, and from what she tells me I think she's found her true calling." I smile to myself remembering Ana talk about her students.

"So you two are together?" I don't like the way that she says it. It's like us being together is so unheard of.

"Yes Mia, despite your rude and unnecessary interference Anastasia and I are together. It's hard since she no longer lives in the same city as me but we'll make it work."

"Christian, I'm.." I cut her off not wanting to hear her apologies.

"You're what? Sorry? I've heard your apologies and they mean nothing. Instead of looking for whoever was a threat to me at the time, you placed blame on someone who loved me and pushed them away. I guess it doesn't matter to you, and why should it? You have Ethan and Elliot has Kate. You both have found your soul mates, but here I stand alone. If Ana would have stayed, we could be getting married or even starting a family. But I'll never know because she didn't stay and even though we're together, it's like we're back at square one." I look at Mia and everyone else in the room, and they look shocked. Kate wobbles over to me and hugs me as best as she can.

"Christian, what happened was wrong, but you have to understand we were scared and nervous. Your brother and sister spoke out of Anger but they were trying to keep you safe."

"Keep me safe? What about Ana? Who was trying to keep her safe? Each and every one of you were her friends and now she doesn't even want to be in the same state as you."

Elliot stands abruptly radiating nothing but anger and frustration. "Christian this is stupid. All this because Ana left?"

"This isn't about Ana leaving, its about how you didn't take into consideration how I would feel about someone I cared about walking away from me."

I've had enough of this back and forth. I kiss my mother goodbye and promise to have lunch sometime next week. I don't bother saying anything to everyone else. One day everything will go back to the way it once was, but I don't think that day is any day soon.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N I know it's been a while but I have been dealing with a lot. I feel horrible for not updating but I'm finally starting to feel like my old self again. I want to thank everyone who still reads my stories. Hope you like it. Already writing next chapter.

P.s

During my depression the last couple of weeks, I've began to write a new story. I'm very hesitant to post it, but if one of my loyal readers wants to give it a read, I'll be more then happy to send it to you. And if you like it, I'll post it.

Sincerely Kayla

Apov Friday

As I sit in the teachers lounge trying to enjoy my break, I become annoyed with the looks my fellow teachers are giving me. Yes they know that I'm involved with Christian Grey, but what they don't know is that I've had feelings for Christian since high school. So as you can probably guess, I've been called a gold digger more times then I would care to admit. I try not to let it bother me and I would never tell Christian; he'll jump on the opportunity to move me back to Seattle.

I pull out my phone and call him once again, no answer. I haven't talked to him at all today, no calls, no text, nothing. The last time I talked to him he told me Ashley basically threw herself at him. My first reaction was to call it quits, but if we're ever going to have a real chance together I'll have to trust him. As I look down at his watch that hangs off my wrist, I feel a small wave of paranoia wash over me. I hope he's OK. To keep myself sane, I pull out a few of my students paper and begin to grade them. I spot Lisa Matthews walking towards my direction and say a silent prayer that she doesn't feel the need to talk.

"Oh Ana, there you are. I've been looking all over for you." Crap!

"And why is that?" Like I said, Lisa isn't a friend of mine, so I have no idea why she feels the need to talk to me any chance she gets.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to donate anything for the fundraiser?"

"I've already donated." I don't understand why she feels the need to single me out. I've donated money twice in the last two weeks. The fundraiser is to raise money for this years senior trip. Don't get me wrong, donating anything isn't a problem. I just feel as if she has some secret agenda behind her passive aggressive ways.

"I'm aware of that. I just thought maybe you could ask your boyfriend to help out."

"Help out?"

"You know, as in write a check. It's not as if he doesn't have it."

I almost want to laugh. I know for a fact Christian would never have a problem with helping out, but the nerve of her thinking I would just ask him for money.

"If you don't mind, I'll like to get back to my students work" Returning my attention back to the papers in front of me, Lisa has no choice but to walk away. I can hear whispers of the gossiping woman behind me, and try my best to ignore it when I hear my name. But it gets harder and harder to do when I repeatedly hear gold digger and bitch along with it. I count to ten and keep my eyes fixed on the papers in my hand, otherwise I would just start swinging and I value my job too much to lose it over something so small.

As I look over my students work I become aware of how silent everyone around me has gone. I feel a calmness wash over me, causing my heart to beat faster. Knowing only one person has that effect on me I look up in search of him. There he is ladies and gentlemen, the always stunning Christian Grey. He's making his way towards me not paying attention to anyone else, I don't leave my seat for fear that I will most likely attack him like a horny school girl. He takes a seat next to me and begins to fidget with his watch that I've worn every day we've been apart.

"Excuse me, but I think you have my watch." The biggest smile spreads across his face and I'm more then sure I'm wearing one as well.

"I've missed you so much." I wrap him in a hug." You should have told me what time you were coming."

"I wanted to surprise you. Besides, I thought I could look around the school and see if I could help out in certain departments"

Christian always feels the need to help out anyway that he can. I place a very small kiss on his lips. "My lunch is almost over, I wish you could have gotten here earlier."

"Me to, but at least it'll be just the two of us for the next few days." My imagination runs wild with possibilities."

"I'm guessing you have something special planned."

"You know me so well. And if you think I'm going to tell you what it is, you're wrong."

I laugh out loud. "I knew you were going to say that." He begins to laugh as well.

"As much as I would love to stay here and laugh with you, I have to meet the principal." With a quick kiss on the cheek, he's gone.

I know that I have the biggest smile planted on my face because my cheeks hurt. I knew Christian would arrive in Savannah today, but I never thought he would surprise me at work. As I gather my things to head back to my classroom, I'm well aware of the glares I'm receiving. Every female teacher and a couple of the males have a look of an expression on their face that is anything but pleasant. I couldn't care less, these people aren't important to me. I come to work to help my students, not to make friends. Call me a bitch if you want, but the kids I teach love me and that's all that matters.

Cpov

I've looked at every inch of this school and I have to say it's in pretty good shape. It can use a few more computers and some new books in the library, but besides that it's perfect. When I asked about the sports teams the principal informed me that they raise the money themselves every year for their uniforms, equipment and transportation. I admire that kind of determination but raising money to do something that you love to do is the last thing these kids should have to worry about. So GEH will be making a very generous donation to the athletic department. As last bell rings, students start to spill out into the halls. I maneuver through the crowd and finally make it to Ana class only to find students pouring into it. I peek my head in and spot Ana passing out papers. I'm sure school is over, so I don't understand whats going on.

"Ana, what are you doing?" She jumps at the sound of my voice.

"Christian, I forgot to tell you I stay on Fridays to help some students out."

"Oh, well I'll just wait right here." I pull a chair next to her desk and take a seat. She smiles and goes about doing what ever she was doing.

I sit and listen to Ana talk to her students as if they were her friends. She answers their questions and if need be repeats herself if someone doesn't understand. She seems to just accept the responsibility that being a teacher brings, it's a beautiful thing to see. As four o'clock draws near, Ana ask if anyone has a question. A brown haired, green eyed little girl no older then fifteen hand shoots up in the air.

"Excuse me sir, but are you Miss. Steele's boyfriend?" I'm shocked, but I don't know what to say.

"Um, yes I am." Ana begins to laugh at my shocked state.

"How long have you been together?" Another girl in the back screams out.

"A week, but we've been friends for ten years."

"Aww." Ana is laughing out loud by now.

"Does anyone have anymore questions?"

I scan the room but the girls are to busy giggling. Once Ana pulls herself together and stops laughing, she dismisses the kids and we head out to her car. Once we're driving to her apartment I feel the need to ask a question that's been bugging me.

"Hey Ana, do you tutor every Friday?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Don't you go out with friends on Fridays or something?"

She looks a little uncomfortable."No, not really."

"Ana, what aren't you telling me?"

She sighs." I'm not the person I was in Seattle. I don't feel the need for friends, I thought I told you this."

I know why she feels that way, I just hate that she has basically been alone for two years, pushing away anyone who dared to befriend her. "If it means anything, I think you're the same person you were in Seattle."

She furrows her brow."you do?"

"Yeah. I just think you're really good at hiding it."

After a few seconds of silence all she manages to say is "maybe you're right."

The rest of the ride is spent in silence. I can't wait to get to Ana inside her apartment. I have the whole weekend planned out, and it doesn't all include sex. Once we reach her apartment building, it takes no time at all before were practically attacking each other. I'm very well aware that any one of her neighbor's could see us, I just don't care. We're forced to stop due to the lock on Ana's door. Once it's open, we don't stop for anything.

We're all hands and lips, love and lust. Her body calls for me as my body calls for her. I would love to lay in bed with Ana and make love, but after two years of being apart, I need her just as much as she needs me. She rips open my shirt, sending my buttons flying every which way. I repay the gesture, exposing her perfect breast covered by a black push up bra. Our kissing never skips a beat as I press her to the nearest wall. She grabs my hair and pulls me closer to her, if that's even possible. I reach down pulling her pencil skirt up to her waist. She pushes my pants down, freeing my manhood. I grab a hold of her round ass, lifting her up. I pull her panties and listen as they tear away from her skin. She sinks down on me and its pure bliss. We both let out moan of pleasure. I pump in her and she pushes down on me. There's nothing but silence as the sound of our heavy breathing echoes off the walls. I roll my hips and she whimpers. Over and over I feel her tighten around me as I pull out, only to welcome me back in wetter then before. As I look into her eyes I see undying, unwavering, unconditional love and I could only hope she knows I feel the same way.

"Anastasia, I love you. I will always love you."

"I love you to Christian. Always"

Without another word spoken, we move in harmony. We climax together crying out each others name. I sink to the floor placing Ana in my lap. We both take a second to catch our breaths. I run my hand up and down her back. Completely and utterly satisfied with what just happened. And then it hits me and I bolt upright.

"Shit! We didn't use a condom."

Ana sits up, unfazed by my realization.

"Calm down. I'm on birth control."

I once again fall back into the comfortable silence I only have with Ana. She rakes her fingers through my hair and I'm reminded of her doing the same thing when I was in the hospital. I hear my watch jingle around her wrist. I sit up.

"Are you ever going to give me my watch back?"

She looks at me with a smirk touching her beautiful face." I don't know. I've grown attached to it."

"I thought that might happen." I get up from the floor, carrying a giggling girlfriend. I head straight to her room. "Don't be mad, but I had your building manager unlock your door so I could drop off my luggage."

Instead of yelling like I expected her to do, she continues to laugh." You never cease to amaze me."

I enter her bedroom and lay her on the bed while I rummage around my suitcase until I find what I'm looking for. I retrieve my present for Ana and take a seat next to her.

"I know you might like my watch, but I have a feeling you'll love yours."

I present her with a box and with hesitant hands she takes it.

"Christian, you really didn't have to."

"I know. I wanted to."

She opens it and gasp at the white gold Rolex that steers back at her. "Oh Christian, it's gorgeous."

"Read the back."

She flips it over and reads the back aloud. "My freshman, forever young and beautiful."

I help her put it on her wrist and take a moment to admire the woman in front of me. Her hair is a glorious mess, her lips are somewhat swollen and her shirt has fallen completely off, leaving her in nothing but a bra and a skirt.

"Do you like it?"

"Christian, I love it." She kisses me with tears slipping down her face. What Anastasia and I share is epic, I know I'll only ever have this with her. As she straddles my lap, I sink into her slowly. There is no place I'll rather be then inside the love of my life.

Cpov Saturday morning

As I wonder around Ana's apartment, I'm pleasantly surprised by the arrangement of photos she has hanging around her living room, They're all from her life in Seattle. Photos of her and Kate, her and Mia, her and Jose and numerous photos of us all together. But sadly at some point there's no longer photos of her with friends, just picture after picture of her and her parents. I want Ana to have the life she had when she was surrounded by friends, as opposed to her life of solitude she has now. I just refuse to push her into forgiving Anyone, she was hurt and dealt with it in the best way that she could. All that matters now is that we're together.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I turn to find Ana wrapped in a robe and making her way into the living room.

"I was just looking at your pictures." She comes and stands next to me, laying her head on my shoulder. She doesn't say a word while she looks over the memoirs of her old life and her old friends." I'm surprised you kept these after everything that happened."

She lets out a heavy sigh." It might not seem like it, but these were some of the best moments of my life with my closest friends, I could never bring myself to get rid of them."

"Do you think you'll ever consider forgiving them?"

"It's hard to say. Neither Mia or Elliot apologized for what happened, so I don't really have anything to consider."

I guess she's right. How can she forgive someone who never apologized. I can see this is the last thing she wants to talk about, so I change the subject. "So do you want to know what I have planned?"

She's bouncing with excitement. "Of course I do."

"I thought maybe we could stay in and watch some of your favorites. You know sleepy hollow, Sweeny Todd, Rent and your all time favorite grease." She throws her head back in laughter.

"Are you seriously willing to watch all those movies with me?" I don't really like any of the movies Ana has deemed her favorites over the years, but if this is what she likes, so be it.

"Anything for you. But first you have to make breakfast, I'm starving."

Ana and I were so wrapped up in each other last night, we forgot to eat. At one point she got up to make sandwiches, but she was completely naked so you can only imagine what happened next. Yup, I fucked her on the kitchen floor. Come to think about it, we've had sex everywhere in this apartment.

"Alright, but you have to promise not to attack me for sex while I'm cooking."

"I'll try, but I can't make any promises." We both laugh knowing I'm being one hundred percent serious.

She goes about making pancakes and I try with all my might not to tear apart her robe. When it's all said and done I'm rock hard and in desperate need of my girlfriend. As she places my plate in front of me her breast brush against my face.

"Anastasia, I know what you're trying to do."

She bats her eyelashes innocently."I have no idea what you're talking about Christian."

A smirk plays on my lips. After breakfast she decides to take a shower while I check my phone. I have a few calls from Elliot, a couple of text messages from Mia and my dad and two voice mails. I listen to the first one and its from my mother telling me she needs to talk. The second one is from Ashley yelling about the codes to the penthouse not working. Damn right the codes aren't working. I don't want her in my home, I thought I made myself clear. This weekend is about Ana, so I refuse to let my annoying ex get under my skin. As I make my way to the shower, I hear Anastasia's soft voice singing. I open the bathroom door and steer in awe at the woman in front of me. As she stands under the cascading waters she sings ever so lightly.

Will you still love me

When I'm no longer

Young and beautiful?

I strip out of my clothes and step in the shower behind her. She doesn't seem the least surprised. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her closer to me while I place kisses from her neck to her shoulder. My fingers slide down her leg, inching closer to her core. I stick one finger inside and pull it out, I do it over and over in a achingly slow pace. Her breaths become shallow and I know she's getting close. I stick another finger in and rub her nub with my thumb. She yells out in ecstasy. In and out, round and round my fingers go to work on her perfect body. She moans what sounds like my name and not to long after she climaxes. She doesn't take a second to catch her breath before she's all over. She kisses down my neck, my chest and I know exactly where this is going. As she drops to her knees, my heart beeps fast in anticipation. She looks at me through her lashes as she grabs ahold of my manhood,

Apov Sunday

Having Christian here is pure bliss, I can be my regular self and not so isolated. It comes to a end tonight because he has to fly back home. You would think since this is his last night with me, we would be making love. Well we're not, we're shopping for baby clothes. I couldn't believe he didn't get Kate and Elliot anything for their baby shower yet, so I thought it would be nice if we looked together. I'm still debating whether or not I want to go but that doesn't mean I don't plan on getting her a gift.

As Christian and I walk hand and hand around some high priced baby store, I can't help but fall in love with all the adorable tiny clothes and toys. Of course Christian isn't as into it as I am but he grabs whatever catches my eye. At the end of it he has a pile of anything and everything pink we could find. It causes me to laugh while he tries to make it to the cashier without dropping all of it. As he pays I wonder around some more, not really in the mood to watch the clerk flirt with him. I walk further back into the infant boys section. I can't help but think of the copper hair little boy from my dream. I never thought about having children, but the idea of it brings a smile to my face. I spot a married couple and the wife is obviously with child. They look so happy, and why shouldn't they be? Soon they'll have another person to add to their family.

"Ana?" I turn to find Christian with at least twelve bags.

"Yeah."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, it's just kind of weird that Kate is actually having a baby." Kate never wanted kids and she didn't necessarily care about marriage, but I guess when you find your true soul mate things change.

Cpov

Ana has been a little strange since we've picked out the presents for the baby shower. I can't help but wonder if she wants kids. If she does, I'm not sure how I feel about it. Don't get me wrong, I'll love to start a family with Ana, I just want to enjoy the time we have alone for now. Still I want her to know how committed I am to her. While Ana has been in her bedroom getting ready for dinner tonight, I've been debating with myself on weather or not I should go ahead with my plan or not. As she makes her way into the living, I brace myself for her reaction.

"So, are you ready to go?" She doesn't know where we're having dinner but I suspect she knows it has something to do

with a boat.

"Yeah, but first it's something I want to talk to you about." She sits down next to me, fear evident on her face.

"Christian, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to give you something." I pull my gift from my jacket pocket, she gasp the moment she sees it." It's not what you."

"Then what is it?"

"It's just something to show you I love you. I know I haven't always been a good guy, but I've always loved you. I know our relationship is still new and I'm not quite sure how you feel about a future with me. But I can give you this because I can honestly say you're it for me."

She doesn't say a word, she just steers. A tear falls and she wipes it away quickly. The biggest smile spreads across her face and not long after I find myself making love to the woman of my dreams.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N

I feel horrible for not updating but I had a crazy writers block and if you add two kids on top of that you would understand. So I hope you like this chapter because this story will come

To a end soon. I hope ur still interested

Sincery a apologetic author.

Apov

As I make my way through the crowd of people, I wonder if I've made the right choice by coming. I don't want to cause any problems,I just want to be apart of my friends special occasion. As I make my way to the gift table, I begin to feel a little self conscious about my present. Every box that covers the table is huge and I'm sure the contents are probably worth a fortune. Against my better judgment, I leave the gift anyway. Stepping away from the table, I brace myself for the shocked expression I'm probably going to receive. As the guest of the baby shower wonder around the beautifully decorated venue, I realize I don't know most of these people. I guess that's to be expected; I was gone for two years, Kate was bound to meet and form friendships with new people. Still, I would probably feel a lot less nervous if I found one familiar face.

As if on que I spot a few men hauling in a huge parcel with Jose telling them where it should go. I feel immediate relief and race over to say hi. Before I can reach him fully, Lyla spots me; completely ruining my surprise.

"Ana!" She opens her arms for a hug as do I."Jose said you weren't coming." A smile spreads across his face before he to hugs me.

"I wasn't going to at first, but I think I missed enough special occasions." Lyla gives me a weak smile and Jose laughs.

"Well, I'm glad you're here. I know Kate will be over the moon to see you."

"Speaking of Kate, I haven't seen her." As if I haven't been here all of ten minutes.

"Really? Well, knowing Kate she's most likely around some food." I elbow him in his side, while Lyla slaps the back of his head." I was just kidding."

We walk from one side of the venue to the other and spot the massive table covered with pastries. I want so badly to laugh at the sight before me, but I doubt Kate will appreciate it. Standing in a beautiful white sundress is the mother to be practically inhaling cupcakes. She freezes like a deer caught in headlights at the sound of Jose clearing his throat. Turning around she looks utterly stunned.

"Ana?" It's almost a whisper. Disbelief covers her face as tears prick the corner of her eyes.

"No, no, no! Don't you dare start with the water works. This is a big day for you and I refuse to let you cry."

My voice does nothing to hide my own emotional state. We indulge in a laugh before we hug each other for what feels like hours.

Cpov

If I felt like being a dick, I would definitely be in Savannah by now. But since this is a celebration for the arrival of my niece, I'll stay for a few hours. Parking in front of the venue I mentally prepare myself for all the girly festivities I'm sure Kate has in store. As Taylor and I unpack all of the presents from the car, I can't help but to think of Ana. I asked her numerous times over the last week if she changed her mind about coming, but she still wasn't in the mood to deal with Seattle. I can't really say I blame her, of course I think she should have at least came for Kate, but I'm sure even she knows that Ana is still hurt by everything that happened. As I enter the venue I notice that everyone seems to be gathered around the dance floor. I place my gifts with the rest before I go off to find my family.

As I wonder absentminded around Kate's many friends ,I hear a sound. I stop dead in my tracks thinking I have finally lost my mind. I hear it again; a angelic giggle I know belongs to only one person. I hear it again and practically begin to run in the direction it's coming from. The closer I get, the louder it gets and within minutes I'm standing in front of a very pregnant Kate dancing as best as she can and my beautiful girlfriend giggling like a school girl. They both seem so happy, completely oblivious to the people around them. I couldn't be happier for them both, they're getting back a piece of themselves they so desperately needed. As I get closer to them Kate stops her dancing, causing Ana to turn around. In a few long strides I have her in my arms. I feel her warmth wrap around me as she takes a deep breath and exhales.

"I thought you might have already flew to Savannah." Her voice is full of relief.

"Well, that was the plan. But I'm glad you came." I kiss the top of her head and the smell of her cherry blossom shampoo invades my senses. She pulls away just a little and I notice my gift to her hanging around her neck. "Miss. Steele, I absolutely love your necklace. Where did you get it?"

A smile spreads across her face. "Well, my very sweet boyfriend gave it to me. I didn't want people to get the wrong idea, so I thought it would be appropriate as a necklace."

"Either way, I'm just glad that you're wearing it."

She leans in closer and gives me a soft lingering kiss and for a few seconds it's just the two of us. But reality sneaks in and I realize we're standing in front of almost a hundred and fifty people. As I scan the room, all eyes seem to be on us. I grab hold of Ana and we make our way over to Kate who is now standing with Jose and his fiancee. They welcome me with broad smiles.

"Christian! I'm glad to see you finally made it. I was starting to think I was going to be the only male here." We both begin to chuckle as Ana and Lyla roll their eyes.

"Nice to see you to Jose. Speaking of males, where's Elliot?" Kate takes a break from stuffing her face and comes up for air.

"He had a last minute work thing, but he should be here soon."

As the times goes by, we begin to talk about high school and our small group of friends before we became so estranged. Luckily for me, no one brings up anything that would upset Ana. Jose brought up how close Kate and Elena use to be but she brushed it off. Other then that, our conversation flows freely as we reminisce over our youth. I'm happy that Ana came, not so much for me but for Kate. Before Ana had me or Mia or even Jose, she had Kate. I know she made a few mistakes over the years, but I know she misses her friend. And Ana choosing to come proves the feeling is very much mutual.

As I'm stuck in my thoughts, Kate jumps up and bolts across the room. Well, it's not really a bolt, more like a fast wobble. Non the less she's rushing to get to something. Our table erupts in laughter, but once she returns with Elliot in hand silence consumes us.

" Elliot, look who came." He stands shocked as I'm guessing he didn't expect Ana to be here. I love my brother dearly, but he has one time to disrespect her before I knock him out cold.

"Ana? I'm so glad you came. Kate missed you."

Ana's grip on my hand becomes tighter and I see a small storm brewing in her crystal blue eyes. Gone is the girl that was dancing and laughing with her friends, the woman in front of me is angry and resentful.

"I've missed her to." That's all she says as the silence stretches betweens all of us.

If this situation didn't involve my brother and my girlfriend, I would be doubled over in laughter at the awkward faces Lyla and Jose are giving each other. The look on Kate's face is less amusing, she looks utterly defeated. Elliot takes a seat across from Ana and I pray this doesn't turn into a screaming match.

"Anastasia, can we talk?"

All of our heads snap in Ana's direction, no doubt waiting for what she might say.

"You can talk Elliot, I'll listen." No one moves from the table as we all hold our breaths for what might be said.

"Ana, I could never tell you how sorry I am. When I said what I said to you, know I was just upset. I never stopped to think of the repercussions, or how it would effect you and Christian. I wasn't thinking like a friend, I was thinking like a man who didn't know if his brother would make it."

He takes a moment to compose himself while Kate rubs his back. He isn't crying, but I can tell that remembering me in the hospital is hard. "When Christian was unresponsive the first time, I didn't know what to do. I felt completely useless; I couldn't console my mother or my sister and I had to stand over my brothers motionless body and try to prepare myself for the worst. So you could only imagine how relieved I was the moment they told us he was awake. I like to believe that he pulled through because he knew how much we wanted him to be ok, but I know the thought of you is what really pulled him through and I was okay with that." He smiles a little smile " I've known how much he's loved you before he did, and I always wanted you to be together. But to find out that same love was the reason behind my brother almost losing his life, pissed me off. So instead of being angry with whoever hurt him, I became angry with you. I knew no matter what, he would never leave you. No matter how many times he nearly died, he would always be with you. So I thought it would be best if you distance yourself from him. Over the years I've regretted the situation more and more. Now I know I have no right to ask you this, but please try to forgive me. I never thought you would leave and I damn sure never thought I would lose one of my closest friends. And I know it will take time, but I hope we could get passed this."

I almost understand why Elliot did what he did, but it will never make it OK. Ana facial expression gives nothing away. She seems completely unfazed by Elliot words and I'm afraid that he might have done more damage than good. She begins to speak and her voice is dripping with annoyance.

"Elliot, I get that you were scared. Still, that gave you no right at all to talk to me the way you did. That night was horrible; I was already beating myself up because of the letter and the accident, so the last thing I needed was for you and Mia to verbally attack me. I understand why you two said what you said, but what really bothered me over these last two years is the fact that two of my closest friends could turn on me so easily." As her eyes become glossy it becomes painfully obvious how deeply hurt Ana feels about what happened. I want so badly to console her but she keeps talking.

"We we're our own little family and I loved all of you as such. But after that night, I felt alone and abandoned. I lost everything I held dear to me and no one cared. While you all were celebrating each other birthdays and holidays together, I was starting over and trying to find a way to be happy again. It was so hard and as much as I hated it, I missed every single one of you. And I know I should put this behind me but I feel it will take a long time."

As everyone sits in silence, shocked by how much Ana has been carrying around for the last two years. Elliot stands and walks around the table and pulls her from her seat. Jose and I stand abruptly not knowing what Elliot might do. To my surprise he has her in a friendly embrace. Ana arms make no attempt to return his hug.

"Ana, I'm truly sorry. I never meant to make you feel that way. You're like a little sister to me. I don't care if it takes another two years, we'll get past this." As he lets her go she gives him a very small smile. And I think this is the first step to the way things use to be.

Apov

After Elliott's and I very deep and emotional talk, we went back to enjoying the party. We all danced and laugh as if all is well, and I think we're on the road to being just that. I don't want to be angry anymore. I want to enjoy being around the people that once were like family to me, but some small part of me is far from forgiving. I can tell them how hurt I was until I'm blue in the face and they still will never fully understand. That doesn't mean I'll be some type of cold hearted bitch whenever we're together, that just means I'll be taking my time getting to know them again. They're all different in some way or another; Kate is a wife and soon to be mother, with a husband that adores her. Mia and Ethan seem to be headed to the alter and Jose has made a career out of his passion, and I've missed it all.

I try not to sit with my thoughts to much as everyone around me seems to be having a great time. Grace has arrived and she to joins in on the fun. Every once and a while Christian gives me a smile that I return. He and I have been super giddy, I suspect it has something to do with his brother and I clearing the air. I know I'll have to talk to Mia but she hasn't arrived yet. Kate has danced to every song that has come on and dragged me to do the same. I hate dancing but for Kate I'll do it as long as she likes, I've never seen Kate this happy and to think it has somewhat to do with me being here. After a while we finally sit back down and rejoin our significant others. Elliot immediately starts to rub Kate's feet. I burst into laughter.

"Elliot, please tell me why you felt the need to do that." Everyone around the tables shares in a small chuckle.

"Well if you must know, if Kate is on her feet for more then a half and hour they begin to swell up."

See, he absolutely adores her. "Awww, how sweet."

As Elliot tends to his wife feet we all fall into a conversation about high school yet again. It's feels good to talk about all of our special moments. Jose and Christian admit they didn't necessarily like each other at first but they couldn't imagine life without the other now. Of course Kate brings up every embarrassing yet hilarious thing we've ever done and I laugh as if I haven't laughed in years. I lay my head on Christian's shoulder and he kisses the type of my head. I want this moment in time to last forever but the high pitched voice of one Mia Grey ruins it.

"I'm so sorry I'm late." She stands before us all with present upon present upon present.

"As long as you're here." Kate has finally put her shoes back on and gives Mia a hug as best as she can with her belly in the way. She continues to hug everyone and then she gets to me. I think she isn't sure what to do she reaches for a hug as I reach for a hand shake. I feel eyes on us and hate that this awkward exchange is in front of everyone. "Ana, I'm glad you're here."

"I'm glad I'm here to." Everyone continues to steer as neither one of us say a word.

"So, how long are you in town?"

" a few days."

"Well, maybe we could get lunch or something." Everyone seated around our table head snaps in my direction, eagerly waiting my answer.

"Yeah, that sounds nice." U hear a collective sigh of relief. Mia makes her way to place her gifts with the others and Kate decides it's the perfect time to open all of her presents. I excuse myself and head to the bathroom. Walking around the other party goers is weird, I feel eyes all over me. I try to ignore it since my bladder feels like it's about to explode.

After a couple of minutes I'm done in the stall and washing my hands. I dry them with a towel and fix my hair in the mirror.

"Hello Anastasia." I turn to face whoever just greeted me and come face to face with Ashley. Crap!

"Hi Ashley." This can go either way and I really don't want to ruin my good mood and Kate's baby shower with a fight, so I try to push pass her and exit only to have her plant herself firmly in front of the door.

"I have to say I'm surprise to see you here." She's smiling and her voice is cheerful as always but something is off.

"Well, Kate's my best friend and she wanted me here."

"Oh, I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about the letter."

"What?" The nerve of her bringing up that damn letter. I become instantly annoyed.

"I'm just saying, If someone sent me a letter threatening the man I supposedly loved, I wouldn't come within a mile of him." Once again she smiles sweetly as if I don't know what she's trying to do.

" Christian and I love each other, so that stupid letter from two years ago won't get in the way of that."

We stand glaring at each other and I honestly think she wants to hit me, and I'm completely ready for it, instead her eyes drift to my necklace and for a small moment I think she's speechless.

"That's a nice necklace, if I didn't know any better I would think the ring that hangs from it was a engagement ring." She's no longer trying to hide her anger and I still don't seem to care.

"If it was a engagement ring, it would be on my finger. But hey, you never know what the future brings." I muster up the best fake smile I can before I bump her out of my way.

I rejoin the party as Kate begins to unwrap presents. Christian gives me a concerned look and I place my head on his shoulder to assure him I'm OK. But in reality I'm fuming over my encounter with Ashley. Turning my attention back to Kate and Elliot as they open up some of the most outrageous baby gifts I have ever seen.

One woman got the baby a few dozen pair of designer infant shoes. I guess that'll go perfect with all the designer outfits Mia gave her. Elliot opens all of Christians gifts and commends him for being able to pick out little girls clothing and we all begin to laugh. As the pile of presents becomes smaller, I'm dreading Kate opening my gift. Everything she received cost so much money and I would hate for my gift to fall short. She picks up a small blue tiffany box and the only thing I could think is, who the hell buys a baby something from Tiffany's?

"I wonder whose this from." Kate squeals with excitement as she reads the card aloud.

To Ava

Love always aunt Ashley.

Christian tenses up beside me and Kate looks at me with a confused expression. I'm sure Ashley and Kate have been friendly over the years, but I'm sure they're aren't that friendly. She opens the box and removes it's contents. It's a white gold charm bracelet with the letters A-V-A dangling in the middle of the rest of the charms. Everyone gasp at the beautiful piece of jewelry. Kate and Elliot both search the crowd for Ashley and she seems to have left. Moving on to the next present, Elliot holds in his hand a pink box with a purple bow as he reads the card.

To Ava

From Ana

Kate and Elliot give me a huge smile as I hold my breath and pray that they like it. Elliot opens the box and removes the light pink blanket. It's a 100% cotton and 100% handmade with Ava hand sewn across it.

"Ana, did you make this?"

"Yeah. I wasn't sure what to get and I thought I couldn't go wrong with a blanket. It's really soft and it'll keep the baby warm but you don't have to use it if you don't want."

"Ana that's crazy, it's a lovely blanket. I just can't believe you made it. Thank you."

I'm passed relieved that they actually like it. I haven't felt this content in a while and if I'm honest, I almost don't want to fly back to Savannah. Christian arm drapes over my shoulder and he pulls me closer to him. As I look around the room, I see nothing but love and I'm glad I came.


End file.
